Red Sins
by joyrid3
Summary: 5 years after Yuuki's death, Cross Academy receives a new transfer student and Kuran Kaname is reminded of his past love. This time though, Zero is prepared to stand in his way at all costs. Kaname&OC, Zero
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** After watching Vampire Knight, I just had to write this.

_Warning_: contains spoilers from the manga, read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Chapter 1**

_Cross Academy – 5 years have passed since the canon timeline._

„Kaien! Long time no see!" the tall, dark-haired man greeted the headmaster.

„Well well, if it isn't Raido! You haven't changed a bit." Chairman Cross shook the hand of his visitor vigurously.

„You've aged though..." the man said, his smile fading. „I heard about what happened to your daugther...I'm terribly sorry."

Cross Kaien smiled sadly.

„Me too." Wanting to change the subject, he continued: „So, what brings you here?"  
"I'd like to enroll my daughter in your academy." Raido said. „She's old enough to be transferred to third year..."

„Why do you want to transfer her, though?" the chairman asked.

The visitor seemed flustered. „She's...safer here, I think. I'm afraid my family's being targeted by vampires who seek revenge. I don't think they'd dare impose on Kuran's teritory."

„I thought you stopped being a hunter years ago."

„I did...but it seems some grudges run deep." The man's eyes were pleading.

„Consider it done. Where is the little missy, though?"

„Oh, just outside. I'll call her." Raido got up and opened the door, gesturing for the young girl to enter.

Chairman Cross looked at her, feeling a sting of pain. She had big, dark brown eyes, just like Yuuki...but her hair was blonde, like her mother's.

„She's worried about how a „half" would be perceived here at Cross Academy, I told her it's no problem." Raido spoke.

„Of course it's no problem, especially with such a cute girl." Kaien said. „I'm chairman Cross." He introduced himself, smiling at the obviously unconfortable girl.

„I'm...Snow." she replied, taking a bow.

_Snow..._

„Such a beautiful name." he said.

_And such sad memories..._

Suddenly, the door was knocked open and Snow saw a boy, about her age with light hair and purple eyes bursting in.

„Chairman! I..." he stopped mid-sentence, seeing that they had company.

"Great timing, Zero." Cross said. "This is Snow. She'll be joining the Day Class, so I'd like you to show her around."

Zero seemed displeased, but didn't argue. Instead he turned to leave, saying:

"I'll come back later."

Snow looked at him, not knowing what to make of his attitude. Furthermore, there was something otherworldly about him, something she could not quite place her finger on.

"Well, come on." Zero told her, exiting the room.

She followed quickly, closing the door after her.

Raido sighed, looking troubled.

"I can't think of a safer place right now…"

"Don't worry. I'll watch over her." Cross said.

ooooOOoooo

"This is the girl's dorm." Zero said, as he walked down a long hallway.

"Uhm…Zero, is it?" she said, trying to keep up with the boy that was obviously in a hurry.

He nodded, not even looking at her as he strolled down the hallway.

Snow stopped suddenly, her brows knitting.

"You know what? I don't want to bother you, I'm sure I can find my own way."

Zero turned to look at her, a bit surprised.

"You'd probably end up lost, or worse."

"What do you mean by worse?" she asked. "And I'm sure this place isn't so big for me to get _lost_."

"Just follow me." he said, grabbing her hand.

Snow was startled at the gesture, but didn't complain. At least he seemed more willing to show her around.

"What's that building?" she asked, looking out the window.

"Those are the Moon dorms."

"Moon dorms?"

Zero looked at her disbelievingly. "Didn't the chairman tell you anything?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew, now would I?" she replied.

"It's the Night Class's dorm. The Night Class and the Day Class study…and do everything else separately." he explained.

"But why?" she wondered aloud.

_Curious, isn't she?_ Zero thought, a bit annoyed.

"Because those are the rules." he said in a tone that warned against more questions.

"Weird." she replied.

There was something about this girl that reminded him of Yuuki. Her eyes were similar…but it was more than that. Something about her personality…

"Here. You can stay in this room. It's just as good as any other." he said, leading her to a door. It was bad enough that the whole school reminded him of Yuuki…how he wished he could get away from this place. But he had promised her…and now this girl shows up. He wanted to get away from her as soon as possible, because she evoked sad memories.

"Wait…" she tried, but he was already gone.

Snow sighed, entering the room.

_He doesn't seem to like me very much_, she thought.

The loud sound of girl's laughing and screaming disturbed her thoughts.

_I wonder what all the commotion's about…_

She rushed down the stairs as fast as possible, to see a horde of girls hovering around a small group… She got closer, using her elbows to push them away and managed to get in front.

They were students…dressed in white, walking towards the Moon dorm.

_This must be the night class…_she thought. _Quite a small lot, aren't they?_

As they passed by her, she felt a shiver up her spine. The boys were extremely handsome, so she figured why all these girls drooled over them, especially the tall dark-haired one…but…there was something amiss.

A dark aura, something that told her to stay away surrounded these people. Her instincts told her they were different somehow. Her eyes widened as they past her and her heartbeat accelerated. Something was wrong…

As if sensing her thoughts, the dark-haired student turned his eyes to her and the breath stopped in her throat. Unconsciously, she took a step back, almost tripping over another girl.

"Kaname-_sama_?" she heard the blond one speaking, as if in a dream.

The one he was addressing broke eye contact with Snow, resuming his walk.

The girl felt weak and she shook her head, trying to get over what ever it was that overcame her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Zero?"

But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking after the small group and his gaze was far from friendly.

"That's the…night class, right?" she said.

His hand released her shoulder.  
"Yes."

"Who is the…tall, dark-haired one?" she dared.

Zero's purple eyes locked with hers.

"Why? Do you plan on swooning over him like the rest of the Day Class girls?"

Snow's face turned red as she yelled at him.  
"No way! I wasn't asking because I like him or something!"

"Why were you asking then?" he wanted to know.

Snow looked away and silence fell for a few moments.

"He's...strange, that's all. All of them seem strange." she said.

Zero looked at her, surprised. There was something special about this girl…he was also intrigued at the fact that Kuran stopped to look at her. He hadn't paid any attention to the Day Class since Yuuki died. In fact, he stayed in Cross Academy only because it was Yuuki's wish…

_Like me._

"So…are you going to tell me?" Snow's voice made him snap out of it.

"Kuran Kaname. He's the Night class's dorm president."

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Snow asked. The aversion in Zero's tone was obvious.

"I don't like any of them. They're arrogant and self-centered and Kuran is the worst one." Zero wondered why he was telling her this. "Anyway, I'm a guardian and my job is to keep the day class away from the night class and vice versa." _Especially vice versa._

Even if there hadn't been any incidents since Yuuki's death, he still didn't trust any of them. Or himself for that matter.

"Come on. You have to get a uniform. Class is about to start."

ooooOOoooo

In the dark refuge of the Moon dorm, Kaname's thoughts trailed to the girl he'd seen earlier. She reminded him of Yuuki somehow and her attitude was different than all the other girls from the day class. He felt a sort of fear and curiosity emanating from her, as if she knew they were different.

"Ichijou." he spoke silently.

"Yes, Kaname?" the blond vampire replied.

"That girl…the one that wasn't wearing a uniform. Who is she?"

"Probably the new student that transferred to the day class. The chairman told me about her when I brought him the new list of Night class students for the first year."

Kaname's gaze seemed far away.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." he replied.

Ichijou kept silent, though he knew Kaname hardly inquired about something without a good reason.

"I'm going to my room."

Ichijou nodded. "Rest well."

"And Ichijou…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be disturbed."

ooooOOoooo

Snow closed her eyes, lying down on her bed. Class started already, but she had been excused. The chairman said she could rest after her long journey. In truth, she hadn't been tired, but now a strange dizziness overwhelmed her senses.

Getting up, she pulled the drapes, making the room darker.

_I guess I could use some sleep…_

Now in her pajamas, she rested her head on the pillow. The image of the dark-haired night class student never left her mind. She remembered his gaze, mesmerizing and frightening at the same time.

_Kuran Kaname…_

It was strange, this separation of the two classes…and even a guardian to enforce it. Something wasn't right and she would find out what. For now, though, her thoughts were starting to turn blurry and she abandoned herself to sleep.

Red…red lights gleamed in the dark. No…they weren't lights…they were…eyes! Bright red eyes watched her calmly, like a predator watches its prey. She should run…she knew that, but her reflexes were dulled.

_Am I dreaming?_

As the apparition approached, it took the shape of Kuran Kaname and she felt shivers up her spine. Her eyes widened in fear.

_Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you_. A voice? A whisper…coming from him.

His hand reached towards her slowly and she shut her eyes. His reassuring words didn't manage to still her fear. His touch was ice cold, but gentle and she worked up the courage to look at him. His eyes gleamed and she felt as if she would become a slave to his gaze, if she didn't tear away from it. But the more she stared into his eyes, the more she knew she couldn't tear away.

Her mouth formed words by itself:  
"What…are you?"

As if wanting to aid her, he closed his eyes, breaking the unseen chain.

"You have...brightness in you." he said, ignoring her question.

Was he smiling? She couldn't tell. Everything became blurry again and she fell in a deep sleep.

**A/N:** Just to clear up some possible misunderstandings:  
Zero, Kaname and the other vampires are still in the Academy because, well, they age very slowly. Also (in case you couldn't tell from the story) Zero and Kaname have been asked by Yuuki to remain there, for reasons that will be revealed later on.

"Half" is a term that refers to someone who has one Japanese parent, the other being of different heritage. It does by no means refer to half vampire.

And Yuuki means "snow" in japanese.

More chapters coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A****: **I have to start by explaining something to all of you, so there won't be any misunderstandings. The OC resembles Yuuki in more ways than one.

So why did I create it, instead of just using Yuuki?

Well, aside from the obvious emotional struggle that Zero and Kaname have to go through, my main reason is that Snow is completely human, whereas Yuuki (as anyone who's read the manga knows) turns out to be a pureblood vampire. I warned you about spoilers in the first chapter, so don't throw anything at me :) That being said, on with the chappie.

**Disclaimer:** Last I time I checked I didn't own Vampire Knight.

**Chapter 2**

Snow woke up feeling more rested than she had in ages. After stretching her limbs, she got up and pulled the curtains, noticing a strange darkness in the room.

_Nigh time?_

She then realized she had slept during the day and fragments of a strange dream came back to her.

_Red eyes…?_

Someone…_something_ with red eyes…a familiar figure, though she couldn't remember who it was.

_What now?_

It was forbidden for the Day Class to wonder off this late at night, as it said in the rulebook. But she couldn't go back to bed either.

Well, it can't hurt to go outside for a bit, she decided, putting on her black uniform.

She found her way out easily and entered the inner garden, enjoying the fresh air.

_It's so peaceful_, she thought.  
Noticing a layer of flowers further ahead, she ran towards them, inhaling the sweet fragrance.

_Roses…_

As she touched one of the flowers, the thorn pierced her fragile skin, drawing blood.

"Ow!" she whispered, quickly removing her finger. "I shouldn't be touching them." she concluded, stepping away.

The sky was clear tonight and she allowed herself a moment to gaze at the stars. She felt kind of lonely out here, without any friends or family. Not to mention the strange aura this place seemed to emanate.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice interrupted the silence.

Snow turned around, startled, to see Zero looking at her with an angry expression.

"I just…" she started, taking a step back. His eyes had a strange intensity.

Suddenly, his hand grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

"It's forbidden to be out at this hour."

Snow wanted to make an excuse, but Zero cut her off.

"You hurt yourself too."

_How the hell did he figure that out? It's just a small scratch!_

He held out her pierced finger, as if to prove his point. A droplet of blood appeared, running down her skin. Zero's eyes followed it, as if entranced. His grip tightened.

"Zero?" she spoke, trying to pull away.

His eyes turned to her and she gasped.  
_Red…red eyes._

She let out a small scream, closing her eyes and he let go of her hand.

"Go back to your room." she heard his calm voice.

Snow opened her eyes to see Zero looking at her with an indifferent expression. His eyes were purple, just as they always were…

_That stupid dream! I must be imagining things._

"You…won't tell the Chairman about this?" she asked pleadingly.

Zero looked away.

"Just go."

"Good night!" Snow said, turning around and walking back to the dorm as fast as her feet could carry her.

_Now I know for sure he dislikes me, _she thought, a bit saddened by the thought. _After all, I don't know anyone here._

ooooOOooooo

"Just who is she, anyway?" Zero asked, sitting in front of the Chairman's desk.

"She's the daughter of a vampire hunter…Raido." Kaien answered.

"I've heard about him from my parents. He operated outside of Japan. Why is his daughter here?"  
"It seems his family's being targeted and he thought she'd be safe here."

Zero rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

"You know as well as I do that normal vampires wouldn't come near a place protected by Kuran Kaname."

Zero flinched at the mere mention of the name.

"She isn't aware of the existence of vampires though." Chairman Cross said.

"She's the daughter of a vampire hunter and still…?" Zero asked, surprised.

"Her father thought it was better this way." he replied. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"No." Zero said, turning to leave. He had all the information he needed now.

"Zero…" the chairman started.

The young vampire looked at him.

"I know it's painful…she looks a bit like…" he stopped suddenly, taking a deep breath. "You have to get over it."

Zero turned his back to the headmaster.

"I'm over it." he spoke, exiting the room.

Kaien Cross sighed, letting himself fall on the chair.

ooooOOoooo

_Finally, lunchtime_, Snow thought, hurrying to the cafeteria. She wasn't all that hungry, but she relieved to get away. The first day of class didn't go as well as she hoped.  
She had taken a seat next to Zero, seeing as it was available, but he shot her a look of pure annoyance.

"It's custom manners to ask if you can sit here, you know. " he said, his gaze frozen.

Snow's face turned as red as a tomato and she lowered her eyes.  
"I'm sorry…You're the only person I know and since this seat was free…"

_What's his problem?  
_"I could move away, if you like." she added, seeing as he wasn't saying anything.

"I don't care one way or the other." Zero replied, diverting his attention from her to the blackboard. The teacher had just entered the classroom.

Snow sighed, wondering if his personality was truly antisocial like that or if it was just towards her.

As soon as the lunch break began, she practically ran out of the classroom. The cafeteria wasn't that good of a change though. Everyone was expertly using their chopsticks to grab the food and she felt embarrassed. Sure, her father had showed her how to use them, but at home they always ate with a spoon and fork. She couldn't do it properly all of a sudden and certainly not the way everyone else did.

Figuring a way out of this, she rushed upstairs to the chairman's office. She knocked on the door and heard his voice, inviting her to come in.

"Uhm…" she started, a bit flustered.

"Yes, Snow, what is it?" Chairman Cross asked in a kind tone.

Encouraged, she spoke quickly.  
"I was wondering if I could have lunch in my room…I'm not that good with chopsticks and…"

"Say no more." he stopped her, "You can have lunch with me if you like, I'm so tired of eating alone."

He was smiling and Snow smiled too, nodding.

"Thank you."

Ringing a bell, the Chairman had the food brought up to his office.

"Aww, they forgot to bring me wasabi. I eat wasabi with anything. If it's not spicy, it has no flavour, that's what I always say!" he laughed. "Do you like spicy food, Snow?"

She looked at him, amused.

"I love it, but I've never tried wasabi."

"Then it's settled! I'll go fetch it right away." He got up and exited the room.

Snow smiled, feeling better. The chairman was such a nice person! Maybe she could actually learn to fit in here…

Grabbing her chopsticks she practiced handling the food. As she raised it to her mouth, the small boulder of rice slipped from the chopsticks and on to the floor.

"Damn!" she cursed aloud.

"It takes patience, that's all." she heard a male voice and almost dropped the chopsticks in surprise as she turned to see the tall, dark-haired night class student.

Seeing how she was frozen in shock, he spoke first.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, I was looking for the Chairman."

"He'll be here in a minute…I didn't hear you come in." she told him, feeling uncomfortable. There was something about his presence that disturbed her.

"I have a habit of moving around quietly." he replied. "I'm Kuran Kaname."

_Oh, I'm so stupid! I forgot my basic manners…_

"I'm sorry!" she said, getting up quickly and taking a bow. "I'm Akai Snow. Nice to meet you."

"Akai…Snow?" his voice seemed melancholic.

"My father's Japanese, but my mother is European. She chose the name Snow…a bit weird, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Not at all. It's lovely." he replied.

Snow felt her cheeks warming up, sign that she had probably turned a bright shade of red.

"Kaname-_kun_…I see you met our new transfer student." The Chairman said, entering his office. "Did you want to see me about something?"

"We'll discuss it outside, if you don't mind, Chairman. Take a walk with me." Kaname said, then turned his attention to the girl. "I'll see you around…Snow."

She nodded weakly, almost unable to look away from him. What was it about his eyes that entranced her so?

"I'm so sorry, Snow, I guess we'll have to have lunch together some other time. Bon appetite!" Chairman Cross told her, handing a small plate filled with a green plasticine-like substance.

Snow took hold of her chopsticks again, but for some reason her appetite had disappeared.

ooooOOoooo

It was almost time for the next class to start, but Zero didn't plan on attending. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and let his head fall on the rough hay. No one would disturb him here, in the stable. He realized he was lashing out at this new girl, just because he wanted to make her hate him…Maybe that way she'd go away or at least leave him alone. He didn't want to get involved anymore, especially with someone who looked so much like _her_.

He remembered Yuuki's pale face, moments before she died.

_Her eyes gentle and kind and her mouth forming a peaceful smile. She wanted to die as a human, even if she could have accepted Kaname's blood…maybe that way she would heal. She drank if before…but now she looked at both of them with a serene expression and shook her head at Kaname's desperate offering._

"_Kaname-sempai…" she started in a weak voice, addressing him as she had when she was human. "You must stay in Cross Academy…for the sake of peace between vampires and humans. I know you can help the Chairman…daddy…accomplish his goal." she coughed out another violent wave of blood. "Tell him…I loved him very much."_

"_Yuuki!" Zero cried, falling to his knees in front of her. "Just drink his damn blood!"_

"_Zero…you didn't like me as a vampire…" she whispered faintly, still smiling._

"_You're wrong! I've always lo…" he stopped mid sentence as her soft finger touched his lips._

"_I know." her finger trailed down his lips. _

_Kaname's expression was a frozen mask, but Zero knew he was suffering._

"_You have to back to the Academy too, Zero. With both of you there, I'm sure things will work out." Yuuki continued. "And please don't fight."_

_She let her arm fall to the ground, as her eyes looked far away._

"_Wouldn't it be wonderful? A world where humans and vampires could coexist peacefully…" Those were her last words, before those beautiful brown eyes closed forever._

Five years had passed since then and he had returned to the Academy, according to her wish. So had Kuran, but the peace between them was fickle. It was all his damn fault, turning Yuuki into…something that was so different from the Yuuki he knew. He should've left her as a human. Damn purebloods and their stupid arrogance.

He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He had suffered terribly, but in the end he understood her decision. It was life as a pureblood vampire, forever…different than what she used to be…or death as a human. He would've made the same choice.

So he rejoined the Day Class and took on his duties as a prefect, as painful as it was. But he had isolated himself even more than before. His glares kept everyone at bay.

And now this girl comes along and tries to be friends with him…just like that. So like…Yuuki. He couldn't quite place his finger on what aspect of their personalities was the same. A kind of warmth…

Whatever it was, he didn't want to be so vulnerable again. Maybe he was a coward in that sense, but he couldn't handle the pain of constantly comparing her to Yuuki.

It was better off this way.

**A/N:** Eating with chopsticks is not as easy as you might think. Thanks to all of you guys who've supported me with your lovely comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kaname had stubbornly refused to leave his room for the past days, not even to go to class. Of course, no one could object anything, especially since the sound of broken glass filled the building whenever he was upset. He only allowed Ichijou in to give him certain indications.

„Why isn't he coming out?" Aidou asked the blond-haired vampire for the milionth time. „Is dorm leader Kuran allright?"

„He's just fine, but he wants to rest." Ichijou answered. Seeing how Aidou wasn't buying it and was heading towards Kaname's room, he continued. „He asked not to be disturbed."

Aidou stopped in his tracks, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to go against Kaname's wishes.

„Hanabusa, walk with me for a bit." Kain Akatsuki said, dragging the sulking vampire away.

„What?" Aidou snapped when they were away from the other vampires.

„You know very well dorm leader Kuran has moments like this...ever since Yuuki died."

Aidou nodded, lowering his eyes. „I thought he could get over it, it's been five years."

„What's five years to us?" Kain shrugged.

Aidou sighed, realizing he couldn't argue anymore.

ooooOOoooo

In the solitude of his room, Kaname rested his head in his palms. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. He knew Zero blamed him and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was right...It was him that woke Yuuki from her peaceful human dream. She had demanded to have her memories back, but he should've refused. It was a selfish thing to do...he wanted her back so much.

And he'd lost her.

Now everything seemed pointless. Rido was gone, but so was Yuuki...because she refused to live as a vampire. He couldn't deny that her brightness had faded once she became a vampire, but he loved her all the same. In time, she smiled less and less often, until she didn't smile at all. It pained him to see her become like all the other female vampires, so...cold. Apparently, it pained her also.

It was her choice. The wound that Rido inflicted upon her before he was killed was terrible, but drinking his blood might have saved her.

She refused. She asked that he'd seal her vampire side, allowing her to die as a human. He dismissed her plead, horrified. But then she looked at him with eyes so sad, he couldn't bare to refuse.

Zero had something to do with her choice, he knew it. She cared deeply for Zero, even if he turned his back from her when she became a vampire. Yuuki was always by his side, but he knew her thoughts often trailed to Zero. It enraged him and the thought of killing the other vampire had crossed his mind more than once. But he knew she'd never forgive him if he did that, so he ignored the jealousy that was constantly clawing at his heart.

Zero didn't aknowledge her new existence and it hurt her. Also, even if she was promised to him as a vampire, she couldn't forget the part of her that loved...yes, _loved_, the thought itself tore him apart...Zero. He was just al guilty for her death, if not more. Yuuki's wish had prevented him from killing Zero, binding his hands like invisible hancuffs.

So there was nothing left...except Cross Academy and Yuuki's last request. He had to make her dream of peace between humans and vampires come true. He had devoted himself to it. He treated the Day Class girls that hovered over him with polite coldness and saw to it that all the other vampires behaved. Zero chose to stay in the Day Class, wanting nothing to do with his kind. Kaname allowed this, knowing he'd hate to see the sight of him over and over again in class.

But something had changed.

Inside of him, a spark of hope had started to shine. This new transfer student, Akai Snow...even her name reminded him of Yuuki. She looked similar in appearance, but when he had entered her dreams one night, he was sure of it. She had a sort of warmth and brightness...something kind that was always a part of Yuuki. There were many differences and this girl was human, unlike Yuuki. It was absurd, if he analyzed it in detail, but he felt alive again. If nothing else, she was a distraction from the monotone existence he'd been chained to since Yuuki died.

Vampires usually planned long-term, but Kaname decided he would let things unravel this time, one way or the other.

ooooOOoooo

„Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" one of Snow's classmates shouted, gathering the other girls around her. „We have to get organized into groups. Who will you give chocolate to?"

Snow figured this girl must be the leader. She found it odd how on Valentine's Day the girls had to give the boys they liked chocolate (hand made too!).

„I'm giving chocolate to Idol-_sempai_!" one of the girls shrieked.

„Idol-_sempai_!" the others repeated in glistening admiration. To Snow the whole display seemed amusing.

_I wonder who this Idol-sempai is,_ she thought, getting closer.

„I'm all for Wild-_sempai_!" a girl with pony tails said, blushing.

„Wild-_sempai_!" the chorus faithfully repeated.

_Wild-sempai? Oh, this has got to be interesting._

„Kuran-_sempai_ is the best choice! He's handsome and has that cold, misterous aura." All the girls started to giggle.

Snow listened closer when she heard the name. Kuran Kaname was the Night Class student she had met the other day. She couldn't deny he was drop dead gorgeous, but the aura of mistery seemed more like warning to her, for reasons she couldn't explain.

„Akai-_san_! Who are you giving chocolate to?" Snow was caught of guard by the unexpected question.

_Uhm...Nobody?_ she planned on answering.

„Kiryuu-_kun_." her mouth formed the words almost by itself.

„What?" the other girl seemed astonished. „True, he is handsome, but...isn't he kind of scary?"  
"Kind of…" Snow admitted with a nervous smile.

"Well good luck to you! You're gonna need it!" her classmate giggled, returning to her seat.

"Yeah…" Snow said, more to herself.

_Now out of all the polite boys in this class, why would I want to give HIM chocolate? I could be a masochist…_she thought. _Well, he is kind of cute…his eyes are just…_

_STOP. _

She shook her head, chasing the thoughts away.

_Well, he's the only one I've talked to before anyway._

Figuring this was as good a reason as any other, she hurried to home economics class along with the crew of giggling girls.

She had never made chocolate before, but she watched the other girls closely and tried to repeat what they were doing.

After almost an hour of hard work, she stared at the brown amorphous pile in front of her.

_It looks like poo_…she thought, disappointed.

"It's alright, Akai-_san_, it's the thought that counts!" one of the girls laughed, looking at her creation.

"I guess…" she replied in a low voice, trying to give the unruly thing a shape.

Snow looked at all the wonderful looking chocolate her classmates had made, feeling a little down.

_Oh well, it's my first try so…_

"I can't wait 'till tomorrow!" she heard the girls yelling.

Tomorrow…

ooooOOoooo

The night had passed without incidents. It seemed that everyone was looking forward to Valentine's Day and would do nothing to prevent it from taking place.

Snow gathered her courage and confronted Zero in the courtyard. He kept away from all the excitement, as usual.

"Uhm…" she started, showing him the attempt at chocolate she had made.

Zero's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"I…made this for you."

_Damn this stupid blush!_

Zero looked at her with a strange intensity and she lowered her eyes, feeling her hands shaking.

He couldn't believe it. She had actually made…chocolate for him. And on top of that it looked terrible. She was no better than Yuuki at this sort of thing…

His eyes rose from her hands to her face.

Why on earth did she decide to tie her hair up today of all days? It gave him a very nice view of her neck…

Clenching his fist, Zero turned away from her.

"I don't want it."

His words were cold and cruel, but he had to make her go away. For her own good.

"It's not like…" he heard her voice, her tone trembling. "It's not that I like you or something, it's just…"

She stopped for a second and he wished he could just walk away. But he couldn't.

"You're the only one I know."

Zero realized how lonely she must have been. Suddenly sent away to a foreign country…in an Academy filled with vampires. He knew she could sense them. Even if she didn't know what it was, she could sense them. It was the faith of children born from vampire hunters to become hunters as well. And they possessed the same instincts.

A part of him wanted to accept her, but his other side warned against the danger. Both of them were in danger. He had yet to control his vampiric craves and her neck seemed so soft and…tasty.

"I'm sorry." he said, walking away from her. He realized he was abandoning his duties as a prefect: the Day class girls were still handing chocolates to Night class students. But he couldn't be here anymore. He felt ill again. He couldn't live off tablets after all and it's been months since he had…Kuran's blood.

"_Get away from me!" he had yelled, stepping back as Kuran Kaname revealed his neck._

"_I have Shizuka's blood in me. If you don't drink it, you'll turn into level E." he spoke calmly._

"_I don't need your pity!" he spat, his eyes burning with anger._

_Finally, Kaname had forsaken his collected mask and his eyes shined red as he spoke._

"_You don't have my pity. If it were up to me, you'd be long dead. Now drink!"_

_His words resonated inside of Zero's brain, drawing him closer despite his will._

_Kaname's hand grabbed his hair and pushed his head forward, until his fangs pierced the skin and he tasted blood._

_He wanted to stop, he had to stop. He despised Kuran Kaname with all of his being, and now that Yuuki was gone, he had no reason to stay alive._

"_Except your promise." Kaname spoke into his mind. Zero hated the blood-soaked bond they shared, but he couldn't stop. The blood was delicious and it gave him energy, power…Maybe he could empty Kuran's body of blood…maybe he'd die that way._

_But with strength far greater than his own, Kaname pushed him back._

"_That's enough for now."_

_Zero looked at him with eyes the color of blood, hating him and hating himself for feasting on his blood._

"_Why don't you just kill me? I don't want to owe you anything."_

_Kaname's gaze locked with his and he sustained it. He wondered how many vampires could look at the "pure blooded-prince" without flinching._

"_You don't owe me anything." Kaname spat. His eyes were also burning with anger, as blood trailed out of the wound on his neck. "You owe everything…including your pathetic life to Yuuki. For the sake of the promise I made to her, I'll keep you alive."_

_Zero's fingernails dug into his own skin, feeling the desire to rip the other vampire apart. But it was futile, his strength was nothing against Kaname's. Even the Noble Class vampires were terrified of him. He hated having to rely on his blood to live and thoughts of killing himself had often crossed his mind._

"_Kiryuu-kun. Yuuki needs you alive." the chairman had said, as if he could read his mind. And he gave up all thoughts of suicide._

Zero knew he was hurting Snow with no apparent reason, but it was all for her sake. He fastened his pace, heading towards the stables, where no one would disturb him.

ooooOOoooo

Snow sighed, letting herself fall at the base of a tree. She still held the piece of so-called chocolate in her hand and she looked at it with teary eyes.

_Why does he hate me so much?_ she wondered.

Screams echoed from all around the courtyard as all the other girls gave chocolates to the ones they liked. Mostly Night Class students.

Snow wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at her creation.

_You're ugly…but that doesn't mean he should treat me like that!_

"It's the thought that counts, right?" she said aloud, closing her fist around the tiny chocolate form.

"I believe you're right." she heard a voice and looked up. Kuran Kaname looked at her with a kind smile.

She sprang to her feet, blushing and trying to hide the chocolate.

"Kaname-_sempai_…"

"Who is that for?" he asked and Snow realized her attempt was futile.

"No one…really…" she said, smiling nervously. "It didn't turn out the way it was supposed to…"

Kaname took her hand and she felt shivers up her spine. His touch was so gentle it made her heartbeat accelerate. She opened her fist to reveal the small attempt at a chocolate candy.

His eyes rose to meet hers and she felt her knees weaken. He took the candy from her hand and tasted it.

"It's delicious." he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

Snow felt as if her legs could fail her at any moment, but she couldn't look away from him. He was so beautiful and his words so comforting…

"It's not much to look at…" she managed to speak.

"Usually things aren't what they appear to be." he replied, gently pulling her hand to draw her closer.

_Red…red eyes…_Snow remembered, looking at him. A strange, dark aura…danger.

Almost unconsciously, she tried to pull away.

His eyes widened, seeming almost sad.

"Kuran-_sempai_."

Snow looked up to see Zero staring down at them. His expression was anything but friendly.

"You've accepted the chocolate, I see. Further interaction is prohibited." he spoke, his eyes frozen.

Kaname rose to his feet. He was slightly taller than Zero, so he looked down at the prefect.

"Thank you for reminding me of my obligations, Mr. disciplinary committee." He had said the right words, but his tone was off.

Snow realized there must be some kind of grudge between these too, so she got up and placed herself between them.

Zero held his ground, ignoring her presence.

"I should return to the Moon dorm." Kaname said, turning away. Snow thought he seemed reluctant to start something while she was around. Her opinion of Kaname kept rising. He was so kind and polite…not to mention gorgeous.

"I'll see you around…Snow. Thank you for the chocolate." he said as he walked away.

Snow turned as red as a tomato, pinning her eyes on the ground.

_I didn't really give it to you…_

"You're a carefree girl, aren't you? If one refuses you, you just go straight ahead to the next guy." Zero said.

Snow turned to him with an angry expression.

"I didn't even…What do you care anyway?"

"I don't. came his reply.

"Fine!" she snapped, turning away from him.

Zero let himself fall at the base of the same tree Snow was leaning against.  
_What are you up to this time, Kuran?_

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Well, it took me long enough.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**Chapter 4**

Light…A cross shaped red light…Blood and dust mixing together. Agony.

Snow woke up with a scream, sweat trailing down her temples.

"Snow-chan?" Karin opened sleepy eyes to look at her.

Snow was breathing hard, eyes wide, trying to stop her hands from trembling.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm…fine…" Snow let her head drop on the pillow. "Just a nightmare."

"Oh…good night then." Karin said, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night." Snow replied, although she had no intention of sleeping. She was afraid the dreams would come back to haunt her.

She had no idea what significance these nightmares held, but the same themes kept repeating…the color red, blood and…a sort of forbidden attraction.

Snow sighed, embracing the pillow. Maybe the dreams were the expression of her loneliness…She was all by herself in a foreign country and the only one she had contact with…hated her for some reason.

Snow clutched the pillow tightly.

_Why does he affect me like this? It can't be that I'm beginning to fall for him…_

His eyes were gorgeous…a color she had never seen before. The light purple entranced her and his cold demeanour seemed to hide something. He seemed sad and she wanted to comfort him…but he wouldn't accept it.

Snow shook her head, chasing the thoughts away.

He was rude and violent and he knew nothing of a girl's feelings. He should've known she didn't give Kaname the chocolate on purpose.

It was far from daybreak and she felt as if the room suffocated her. She got up, still unsure of what to do. After all it was prohibited to go out at night.

"Snow-chan?" It seemed Karin was awake again.

This time, though, a devious thought crossed Snow's mind and she smiled at her roommate.

"Karin-chan! Want to go out and get some fresh air?"  
Karin looked at Snow with interest.

"It's not allowed, you know."  
"I know. Maybe we can see what the Night Class is doing." Snow winked. She knew Karin was such an avid fangirl she wouldn't miss out on such an opportunity.

"You're evil." Karin giggled. "Just let me get dressed."

Snow put on her uniform and so did Karin, after which they both exited the Sun Dorms.

"Snow-chan…the Moon Dorms have a guard that only lets prefects in." Karin said.

"Oh…" Snow's shoulders lowered.

"But the Night Class aren't at the dorms right now, they're studying in our building."

"Really? This late?" Snow asked.

"Why do you think they call them "Night Class"?"

"I didn't think they'd learn at 3 AM!" Snow shot back.

"Well they do."

"Weird…"

Snow and Karin walked down the quiet hallways.

"It's sort of spooky." Snow said, feeling a chill up her spine.

"Don't be such a cry-baby…there's nothing spooky about it, it's just empty classrooms." As soon as Karin ended her sentence, she found herself face to face with a blond-haired, blue-eyed student.

"Idol-sempai!" she squeaked.

Snow instinctively took a step back.

Aidou turned his eyes to her, instead of Karin.

"Akai-san…Is it?"

Snow nodded nervously as Karin shot her a glare.

He stepped closer, taking her hand.

"Do you find these empty hallways frightening, Akai-san?" he asked, his blue eyes locking with hers.

Snow tried to pull away, but her body wouldn't respond to her.

"Or should I call you Snow-chan. May I?" his tone was polite, but his gaze was intense, dominating her.

"Oh, don't mind her, Idol-sempai…she's easily frightened." Karin stepped in.

Aidou turned to look at her and his oceanic eyes showed despise.

"Sometimes it's better to be cautious." He replied and Snow thought his eyes looked like a predator's.

Taking advantage of his lack of attention, she pulled her hand away.

"We have to be going now, Aidou-sempai." she stated, trying to walk past him.

Aidou's brows knitted for a split second and he caught her wrist gently. His expression was now playful.

"Won't you stay a bit longer?" His eyes were mesmerizing in a dangerous way, but Snow found herself unable to deny him.

_A bit longer wouldn't hurt, would it?_ She heard words inside of her mind.

Unconsciously, she got closer to him.

"That's it…" he spoke, his voice soothing, as if talking to a child.

Snow looked into his eyes, getting even closer, as if a superior force was pulling her towards him.

"Snow-chan!" Karin's angry voice made her snap out of it.

Before she could pull away, Aidou released her wrist. She only saw a blur of movements and Karin was lying on the floor, blood trailing from her neck.

Snow's eyes widened and Aidou's hand clasped over her mouth before she could scream.

"Don't be afraid…" he spoke in a soft tone. "It won't hurt, I promise."

Her chest rose and fell in the rhythm of her breathing as his other hand stroked her hair.

"Don't be so nervous…You'll like it." He whispered into her ear as his mouth got closer to her neck.

She swallowed hard, feeling a sort of dizziness overwhelming her. His lips were so close, she could feel his breath on her skin.

Snow closed her eyes, feeling her knees weaken. His arms supported her as his lips touched her neck.

A loud sound echoed in the empty hallways and his support disappeared, making her fall onto her knees.

She felt the cloud that covered her consciousness dissipating and looked around to see what was happening.

_A red…cross?_

Her eyes widened as the strange light disappeared, inches away from Aidou's head.

Kiryuu Zero was holding a gun, this time pointing it at Aidou's heart.

"Aidou-sempai. I believe you're aware of this Academy's rules." Zero's voice was ruthless.

Snow saw Aidou hesitating between fear and pride as he glared at the prefect. Was there a chill in the air or was she imagining things?

"I don't plan on repeating myself." Zero said in a cold tone.

"We'll meet again, Kiryuu." Aidou replied, turning his back on the prefect.

"I'm counting on it." Zero spoke.

Snow got up, hurrying to Karin side.

"Karin-chan!" she yelled, trying to take her into her arms.

Suddenly, she let go, looking at the blood on her fingers with a horrified expression. Her hands were trembling.

"Karin-chan…" she spoke in a lower tone.

"She'll be allright." Zero told her, hauling her up.

Snow's legs were shaking and she couldn't take her eyes off the blood on her hands.

"Snow!" Zero's voice echoed in the dark hallway.

Snow was breathing heavily and her small fists clutched onto his uniform.

"Blood…red…cross…" she managed to whisper, horrified.

Zero was having a hard time controlling himself, with the overwhelming scent of blood filling the premises.

Snow's eyes rose to his and her heart rate accelerated.

His fuchsia coloured eyes widened, seeing her like that. There was such fear in her eyes, that he felt the need to protect her and it was stronger than his urge for blood. He pulled her closer, his hands tightening around her in a soft embrace.

"It's ok now." he told her, feeling the girl in his arms becoming limp like a rag doll.

She had fainted.

Zero took her into his arms, looking at the one lying on the floor. Aidou hadn't bled her badly, but she had probably fainted from fear.

A purple haired girl landed in front of him out of nowhere. He narrowed his eyes. Kaname's faithful lapdog, Seiren.

"I will handle her." She spoke, looking at the crumbled girl. "Her memories will be erased."

Zero shot her a look filled with despise, before turning to leave.

"Kaname-sama will handle Aidou." He heard her saying.

He didn't dignify her with a response, as he carried Snow away.

"Akai-san must also have her memory erased." Seiren spoke.

Zero turned around in a split-second, his eyes red.

"You don't touch her."

Seiren regarded him, impassable.

"None of you…ever touch her again." he spat, his hands tightening around the unconscious girl.

Seiren looked at him with something akin to pity in her usually emotionless eyes. She made no move to stop him as he walked away, holding her.

A figure materialized in front of her and she bowed.

"He took her…" Kaname said, more to himself.

"I did not fight him, as you ordered."

"You've done well, Seiren." Kaname told the purple-haired vampire.

Seiren bowed again, and her hand touched Karin's head, emitting a violet light.

Kaname looked out the window, sighing. Aidou had complicated things _again_. Snow was bound to find out about them sooner or later, with her vampire hunter instincts…he just hoped it would be later.

Kaname controlled his anger, but the eyes that opened were now blood-red and the window glass shattered to pieces in front of him.

"Kaname-_sama_?"

"Take this girl back to the Sun Dorms." Seiren nodded and lifted her like she weighed nothing. "And bring me Aidou."

"Yes, Kaname-_sama_." Seiren disappeared from his sight.

Ruby eyes stared into the distance as Kaname surrendered to the memory of a brown haired girl with a smile brighter than the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A**: Thanks for all the support everyone!

**Chapter 5**

Snow opened her eyes to see Kuran Kaname next to her bedside, his reddish-brown eyes looking at her with a gentle expression.

"_She would've found out about it eventually." he told the Headmaster._

_Zero glared at him._

"_If your classmates could've controlled their thirst, this wouldn't have happened."_

"_Aidou has received his punishment." A strange spark flashed in his eyes for a second, transforming his beautiful face into a mask of cruelty._

"_Well, the bottom line is she knows now and since Kiryuu-kun won't let us modify her memory…" Chairman Cross stepped in._

"_What's the point? One of them's going to go hungry again anyway. Vampires can't be trusted." Zero replied, shooting Kaname a look of pure hatred._

"_I believe you're forgetting your own race, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname responded in a calm tone. _

_Zero opened his mouth to shoot back one of the lines he always had handy for such situations, but Kaname spoke again.  
"I'll tell her."_

"_Good idea, Kaname-kun! I'm sure you'll be able to provide an objective point of view." Kaien Cross said._

_Zero rolled his eyes._

Snow looked at him, a bit confused and then all the memories flooded into her mind like an unstoppable hurricane.

Blood…a red cross and fear. Karin lying on the floor after …Aidou-sempai did something to her…a monster. He was a monster who only looked human. She had a strange feeling about the Night Class and Kaname's presence did nothing to reassure her.

She was trembling as she looked at him with a frightened expression.

"Don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you." he said.

Snow noticed that he was indeed sitting down calmly and made no sudden moves. His tone was soft and soothing, but something told her he couldn't be trusted.

"What…are you?" she started.

"I'm not someone you should fear. You're safe around me. We'll start at that."

She seemed to calm down a little, but her eyes still showed fear. He didn't want her to look at him like that. He was going to start off by explaining to her that humans aren't the only sentient race in the world and that there were many others, including vampires, but he had a feeling she wouldn't respond well to such a lengthy introduction.

He sighed, realizing that a lot of time had passed since he'd been so indecisive about his ways.

"You…" he heard Snow's trembling voice. He looked at her and noticed she was staring at his lips.

"…have fangs."

She had said it so innocently, it made him smile.

Snow wondered how she never realized this sooner, but this man had _fangs_, the …sharp, pointy kind. She remembered the blood trailing from Karin's neck when Aidou attacked her and quickly put two and two together.

But it was impossible! Vampires don't exist!

"I'm afraid we do." Kaname said suddenly.

Snow's eyes snapped to his.

"You can…read minds?" she asked aloud.

"Not at all. I'm very good at reading expressions though." He told her. It was partly a lie. She did have her emotions spilled all over her face when she went from confusion to sudden realisation to confusion again, but he did have the ability to see inside the mind of humans. However, he _did not_ want her to be weary of him and shut herself off.

"So you're a vampire?"

He nodded, looking relieved when she didn't panic.

"And Aidou-sempai is…?"

"A very repenting vampire, I assure you."

She continued, without paying attention to his last statement.  
"The whole Night Class…they're all vampires." she said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"I knew there was something strange! All of you have this…aura…I can feel it." she told him.

"I know you can. It's because you come from a long line of vampire hunters." Kaname informed her.

Snow's eyes widened and she put one hand on her forehead, sighing.

"Too much information…"

"I understand how it can be confusing. I'm here to help you understand."

Snow looked at him, her curiosity overwhelming her fear.

"So you drink blood, right?"

He wasn't expecting her to be so out front about it.  
"Yes, but…"  
"So _why_ am I safe with you around?"  
Snow realized she was getting slightly angry, although she didn't know why. Maybe because a vampire attacked Karin and was about to attack her…but Kaname seemed so...gentle. Was it because of her "vampire hunter" heritage that she would automatically hate them? Should she hate them?

"We are experimenting with something called "blood pills". We don't attack humans. At least the vampires here at Cross Academy aren't supposed to."

Snow shook her head.

"I don't get it. Why would humans learn together with vampires?"  
"Chairman Cross…and I…believe that vampires and humans can eventually learn to coexist peacefully. It's the purpose of this academy."

"The Day Class doesn't know about this, do they?" she asked quickly.

"No. You must also keep it a secret."

"But Karin…"

"She will forget last night's event altogether. We've altered her memory. It's better this way." Kaname replied.

"You've…_altered her memory_?"

Kaname hoped he wouldn't have to tell her this or get into the many abilities vampires had, but she seemed eager to know everything there was to know.

"How…dare you?" her eyes were now burning with anger as she looked at him. "Playing around with people's memories…what right do you have?"

"She would only start a panic among the Day Class if she remembered."

"So what? Then your little experiment of lumping humans together with _your kind_ would go wrong?" Snow's indignation grew exponentially, making her forget that she should be afraid of him.

Her words had a bigger impact on him than he would've ever expected. She considered him different…dangerous.

"Everyone's in danger." she thought aloud. She jumped out of bed and headed towards the door, but then remembering something, looked at Kaname.

"Why didn't you erase my memory?"

"With your vampire hunter instincts you would've figured it out sooner or later." He kept silent about the part where Zero promptly stepped in between her and Seiren.

Snow's expression was one of determination.

"I'm telling everyone. You say last night was an accident, but it could always happen again. Who knows how many times it's happened already, but you tampered with the victim's memories."

Kaname got up too, dominating her from his height.

"We're not…walking bottles from which you can take a sip now and then!" she shot, turning to the door.

Kaname's movements were a blur as he stepped in between her and the door. Snow took a step back, finally realizing she could be in danger.

"You can't do that. You don't understand."

She remained silent, feeling her bravery melting like butter under the sun. After all, if he killed her now she couldn't say a thing.

Suddenly, he was in front of her and his hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I said I won't hurt you."

She felt goosebumps on her skin. His touch was so cold…

"I just want to make you understand how important it is to keep this a secret." he said in a lower tone. "I won't alter your memory, but I need you to promise me something."

Snow wondered how a vampire could have such a gentle gaze.

"Promise you'll trust me."

"Trust you?" she repeated, taken aback.

"Yes, trust me. No one will touch you or your colleagues again, I swear it."

Snow looked at him, disarmed by his demeanour. His eyes, dangerously close to the shade of crimson, entranced her.

Kaname found himself unable to let her go. He stared at her face, so delicate and innocent, like a child's. He couldn't let her go. Not again.

His face drew closer to hers and she didn't struggle, she just kept looking at him with those big brown eyes.

Almost unconsciously, his gaze trailed to her neck. It was a vampire's basic instinct to _taste_ the one they craved for…to have their blood mixing together. Her hair was pulled back, making her so exposed…but the golden locks that fell down her shoulders weren't like the ones he remembered.

_She isn't Yuuki._

Kaname released her, backing away.

"Give it some time. You'll understand everything eventually."

Snow snapped out of her trance-like state, wondering if this was perhaps another of a vampire's abilities.

She nodded, suddenly feeling worn out.

"I think I'll just rest a bit more." she told him.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to send for me."

"Thank you."

Kaname left the room and Snow let herself fall on the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

ooooOOoooo

Ruka, Aidou and Kain sat in the Moon Dorm's common room, all wearing a gloomy expression.

"I don't see why we all have to suffer because of this idiot!" Ruka finally burst, pointing at Aidou.

"Give him a break, Ruka. He's been punished enough." Kain replied, looking at his friend.

Aidou was pale, even in vampire terms. His usual cheerful expression was replaced with a grim mask and he didn't even seem to realize what was going on around him.

"I don't understand why they couldn't alter that brat's memory too. So what if she has vampire hunter blood?" Ruka spoke again in an annoyed tone.

Kain sighed.

"If you ask me, I think Kaname-sama had his motives, other than her lineage." Aidou finally spoke, without looking at them.

"What could those motives be, huh? Why would Kaname-sama want that human girl to know the truth?" Ruka asked.

"Are you questioning my decisions, Ruka?"

The air in the room seemed to get thicker as Kaname stepped in. His voice was as calm as always, but Ruka bowed her head, mumbling.

"Of course not, Kaname-sama."

Aidou dropped to his knees, not daring to look at the pureblood.

Kaname didn't spare him a glance as he climbed up the stairs, to his bedroom.

"I don't want to be disturbed." he added.

"Sleep tight, Kaname!" Ichijou spoke, meeting him on the stairway. He was smiling as he came down.

"What's with the long faces?" he asked the gloomy vampires.

"Ruka's jealous and Aidou's repenting." Kain explained, earning himself a glare from Ruka.

"I have no reason to be jealous." she told him, crossing her arms.

"Then don't be." Kain shrugged.

Ruka shot him a murderous glance, before turning her back on him and walking away.

"You guys are so depressing." Ichijou told them. "I thought we could play cards or something, but if this is the case I'd rather read manga."

"It's almost daybreak anyway. I'm going to hit the sack." Kain said, walking out of the room.

Ichijou looked at Aidou, who had retaken his place on the sofa.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

Aidou shook his head.

"I'll just stay here for a while."

"Suit yourself." Ichijou said, climbing up the stairs. He stopped mid-way and glanced at Aidou again.

"Don't worry, Kaname-sama has probably forgiven you already."

When Ichijou was out of sight, Aidou whispered to himself:

"I doubt it."


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **This was actually written by my little sister, Sako, who liked the story and wanted me to continue it! I just typed it and modified a bit here and there. She got SKILLZ! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty

**Chapter 6**

Kaname was sitting on the sofa, looking at a photo of Yuuki.

"She's not Yuuki." He repeteated to himself. "But she reminds me of her. Who the hell is this girl?" he thought.

He heard a sudden knock on the door.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Kaname said, the anger obvious in his tone. As if considering something, he added. "But come in."

The door opened and Aidou stepped in, looking flustered.

"I'm really sorry, Kaname-sama! I could't stop...she seemed so delicious. I didn't want to hurt her, I attacked her friend...I knew you would be especially upset if I attacked Snow."

"Delicious?" Kaname's eyes blazed crimson and in one second he was in front of the blond vampire. "You...wanted to attack Snow?" his tone was disgusted.

"I know I was wrong! That's why I came to apologize...I just..."

"Yeah, you just...!" Kaname cut him off. "That's exactly what you said when you bit Yuuki." Kaname's voice was low, but deadly and the windows instantaneously shattered to pieces.

"I'm sorry!" Aidou mumbled, frightened by Kaname's anger. He hadn't reacted so strongly to anything since Yuuki's death.

"Get out of here...before I crush you like I did these windows." Kaname replied in a calm tone. His eyes were reddish-brown again and his face showed no sign of the turmoil inside of his heart. His love for Yuuki was rebelling against the strange thing he felt for Snow and his instincts to crush her attacker were at war with his desire to maintain peace at Cross Academy.

Aidou left the room silently and Kaname resumed his place on the sofa, closing his eyes.

"Why did I react like this? My anger took control over me...if Aidou had been in the room one more second, I would..."

ooooooOOoooooo

Zero was taking a cold shower. The water slipped down his face and body, ice cold, but he couldn't even feel it. In his hand he clutched a white, square-shaped box. The blood pills he used to quench his thirst had been less than enough lately.

He turned off the water, wiped himself with the towel and put on a pair of black jeans. His hair was still wet and cold droplets fell down his bare chest.

He sat down on the bed and took Yuuki's photo out of his drawer. He couldn't keep on the night stand, it made him suffer too much. Zero looked at it and smiled sadly. For some reason he remembered the other day and remember Snow's eyes, looking at him terrified. He let himself fall on the bed, feeling too many emotions at once. First sadness for seeing Yuuki's photo, then anger at that damn vampire for attacking Snow, plus he didn't understand why he was starting to feel affection for her in the first place.

"What's the matter with me?" he thought. "Who the hell is that damn girl...what does she mean to me?"

Out on the hallway, Chairman Cross knocked at the door.

"Zero! It's Cross." He said after noticing that Zero was not responding.

"Come in." Zero said.

Kaien entered the room.

"Kiryuu-kun...Please promise me something." he said.

"What?" Zero asked with little interest.

"Promise me you'll only hurt Night Class students in extreme circumstances, when there is no other choice."

"No." replied Zero.

"No what? You don't want to promise you won't hurt them?"

"I won't. I have no reason to."

"Zero..."Kaien said, looking at his adopted son.

"What? It's not your business if one of them has some sort of _accident_."

"You're wrong. Everything that happens in this Academy is my business." replied Cross.

"Even if that's true, I'm not your business so just leave me the hell alone. You know I'm only here because Yuuki asked me to before she died. I hate this place and you know that."

Kaien Cross left the room. Zero's words had hurt him badly. To hear something like that from the boy he considered his son...after his daughter's death...it was too much for him.

"That girl is too nosy...she shouldn't dare to try and take Yuuki's place in my heart." Zero thought, even though he realized it wasn't Snow's fault. "She's not Yuuki."

He closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

Suddenly a hard knock on the door woke him up.

"Chairman, what the hell do you want now? Another stupid promise? Come in."

The door opened and a brown-haired girl with big chocolate colored eyes and a funny smile stepped in.

"Yu...Yuuki?!" Zero said, his voice trembling and then jumped to his feet and hugged her, expecting her form to be immaterial.

"Wow! That's some welcome hug! Would you let me breathe for a while?"

Zero stepped back, not being able to believe what he was seeing. She was solid and warm..and soft, just like when she was alive.

"Yuuki, is it really you?" he asked.

"Who else? Anyway, come." Yuuki said, taking Zero's hand and dragging him in the room. "You remember what the Chairman told you? Please listen to him. You have no reason to punish the Night Class for who they are...or for my death."

Zero felt a sting of pain as she mentioned the word "death".

"You know it's not their fault. It was my own choice and you should stop being so sad about it." She jokingly punched him in the stomach.

Zero's eyes filled with tears and he tried to hug her again, but she stepped back.

"For now...bye!" she said and disappeared.

"Yuuki!" Zero cried and opened his eyes, to see the familiar setting of his empty room.

"Just a dream?" he thought. "But it seemed so real...It must've happened for a reason. I'll try to listen to Yuuki if that's what she wants me to do." He thought and put his head back on the pillow.

Somebody knocked on the door, again.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Zero thought.

"Come in..."

Chairman Cross stepped in.

"Just because you won't listen to me, that doesn't mean you can ignore your duties as Prefect. Do your job." He said.

Zero jumped to his feet and as his passed Kaien, he said:

"I promise."

"I'm sure this was Yuuki's handiwork...I don't know how, but she did it."

ooooooOOoooooo

As the Gate opened, the girls started to scream.

Zero was keeping them out of Night Class's way, but it was surprisingly hard to hold them back.

A blonde girl stepped next to him.

"May I help you?"

"No. This is a Prefect's job, not yours." He replied.

"So what am I if I have this?" she asked showing him the Prefect badge on her arm.

"Who gave you that?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Chairman said I should be able to help you with your Prefect job, you know, now that I know the truth." She smiled at him.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." He replied.

"Kiryuu-kun." Zero heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned to see the tall, dark-haired vampire piercing him with a reddish gaze.

"Come to the forest after class. I want to show you something." Kaname said.

"It better be important. I don't have time to waste with guys like you." Zero replied.

"It is. It's about Yuuki." Kaname told him and then left with the rest of the Night Class.

"What the hell does he want to tell me about Yuuki?" Zero thought, but then noticed some of the Day class girls were following the vampires.

"Hey!" he shouted at them. "Go back to your dorms! Show's over!"

The girls obeyed, throwing fearful glances his way. The only two students remaining were the silver-haired, purple-eyed boy and the blonde, brown-eyed girl.

"Who's Yuuki?" Snow asked innocently.

"That's none of your business." Zero snapped and left her alone.

ooooooOOooooo

Snow knocked on the door of the Chairman's office and peaked inside.

"Do you have a moment?"  
"Of course, come in." he said with a gentle smile.

"I wanted to ask you about Yuuki..."

Kaien Cross looked at her, surprised.

"I guess it's only appropriate for you to know every bit of the truth."

So he told her all about Yuuki, Zero and Kaname, including that Yuuki was in fact a pure-blooded vampire, Kaname's sister and his lover. The last part confused Snow more than anything else.

"You're reminding us all of Yuuki. That's why Zero and Kaname act like that when you're around. Both of them loved Yuuki and really miss her right now." Kaien said at the end of the story.

"But I don't understand why. Is it because of my name?" she asked.

"It's not just that..you two have the same eyes."

Snow thought about what he said for a moment. "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Sure. Here." Cross Kaien took the photo out of a pocket in his jacket.

"That's right." Snow said, looking at the picture wide-eyed. "She does look like me! The only difference is that I have blonde hair."

"There's one more difference. You're not a vampire, you're a vampire hunter."

Snow gave Kaien the photo back.

"I have to go. Thank you." She said as she closed the big office door behind her.

oooooOOoooooo

This time when Zero entered the forest, Kaname was sitting under a tree waiting for him.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me about Yuuki?" asked Zero.

"You probably won't believe me..." said Kaname, standing up, "but yesterday Yuuki asked me something." He continued.

Zero looked at him, astonished.

"You mean in a dream?" he asked.

"Yes. Did you have one too?"

"She asked me something too. What did she tell you?"

Kaname seemed uncomfortable.

"To...try to be friends with you." His calm facade faded and a crimson spark lit his brown eyes. "How can she ask me something like that? How could I ever..." He stopped and calmed himself. "I'd do anything for her, but this is impossible."

_You could stop hating me, but that's impossible too, because I wouldn't stop hating you_. Zero though cruelly.

"What did she tell you, Kiryuu-kun?"

_Always with the damn formality_, Zero swore in his mind.

"She asked me not to hurt the Night Class."

Kaname shrugged.

"It sounds simple to you, but trust me, it isn't. It's hard not to hurt the ones you hate."

Kaname looked into Zero's purple eyes with complete understanding.

"This time, you're right. That's all. I thought you might want to know." Said Kaname and melted into the shadows.

_That's the important thing about Yuuki he wanted to tell me?_ Zero thought. _That's stupid. The guy is stupid. Our dreams are stupid. Vampires are stupid. The whole world is fucking stupid. Yuuki is...dead._


End file.
